Does It Ever End?
by Crimson Spider Lily
Summary: Despair struck again. A new class face the life of mutual killing. While the survivors who survived the previous lives of mutual kiling try to find them and save them, they fall deeper and deeper in the abyss of despair... Only hope can save them from darkness... but will it be able to reach them? Or is it too late?
1. Chapter I Part I - (Ab)normal Days

**Wah this chapter is so long I can't..**

**Well, I hope you like this first chapter! Thank you to everyone who submit! Feel free to review, favorite, follow and tell me if I portrayed the characters correctly!**

**And yes, I crammed all intros in one chapter. I know the feels of hn you want to see your OC, but o not. So I introduced them all at once. DEAL WITH IT.**

Ichiro Takoizu stood in front of the entrance of Hope Peak Academy, staring proudly at the school.

He had receive a letter welcoming him in the academy which guarantied success. He turned to look at his aunt and younger brother and he hugged both of them. His parents had died in a car accident no long after his brother's, Hotoka, birth, resulting in the siblings living with their aunt.

Takoizu grabbed his brother by the shoulder, looking in his eyes seriously before saying: "Invest in real estate. There's no such thing as a permanent record. Always eat breakfast. All the girls on the internet are actually dudes. And you should never, ever buy the extended warranty on anything. EVER.".

Hotaka smiled, hugging his older brother before this one hugged his aunt, afterwards leaving toward his destiny and his upcoming homework in the prestigious school. Waving a final goodbye to his family, he looked at the building, smiling at his luck.

"Hope's Peak Academy, here I come..." grinned Takoizu, taking a step inside the grandiose academy...

Before everything became black.

* * *

Takoizu awoke on a luxurious bed with luxurious blankets and luxurious pillows in a luxurious room, who was probably in a luxurious hous, or maybe a luxurious manor! All that to say that the place was luxurious, and, obviously, beautiful. Remembering what just happened before, he wondered how he got there, and why he had blacked out. He was obciously not in a hospital, neither home. What truly happened? Hotaka and his aunt wouldn't had let him fall into a coma while entering a school and leave him there, to strangers' mercy!

Wait. Was there even people around? Not in the room, at least. Takoizu stood up, quickly checking his clothes - A turquoise t-shirt with "bow chika bow wow" printed on it in yellow text, black jeans and turquoise tennis shoes - to notice they were the same than when he had entered Hope's Peak. Therefore, he hadn't been in coma or anything, right? But where were the people? More importantly, were where the GIRLS?

Finding his rapier against the wall, beside the luxurious bed, he took, swinging it on his back, now reading to leave and to meet some pretty girls.

Sadly, when he opened the door, no sexy girls fawned over him. Actually, there was no one. The hallway was empty, desertic. No girls in view, or anyone. Takoizu sighed, still determined to find some hot chick to flirt with.

Turning around a corner, he bumped into someone. Hoping it was a girl, he was royally deceived. Because it wasn't a girl. It wasn't even a duo composed of a girl and a boy. No. It had to be a duo of boys. Obviously! Some luck he had!

"Ah, sorry!" said a boy wearing a light blue hoodie with a double sipper, both sipped up mid-chest. He also wore a white shirt, black fingerless gloves, brown shorts reaching past his knees and black sneakers. His light blond hair reached pass his chin and they were longer on the right side. His bangs slightly covered his sleepy hazel eyes. Takoizu noticed the boy's pale complexion, and the only thing he could think was that he needed to get outside more often... Maybe he could bring him to look at some hot girls at the beach, one day! "I didn't saw you!"

"I'm fine. The name's Ichiro Takoizu!" said the fencer, extending his hand for the boy to shake.

**Ichiro Takoizu - Super High School Level Fencer**

"My name is Satoru Ieru!" answered the boy, smiling sleepily.

**Satoru Ieru - Super High School Archer**

"You know Satoru, you should sleep more. Youre so sleepy! Plus, you keep yawning all the time!" laughed the other boy, a slightly pale, but quite tall and well built man with very dark eyes and a sarcastic smile slapped on his face. He had a small soul patch just under his lips and had blond hair, which seemed dyed, maybe? He was wearing hin glasses, a standard dark school uniform with a red tie and black shoes. Also, he wore a grat flatcap.

"Are your hair dyed?" wondered Takoizu, tilting his head to the side.

"Yeah... My ex-girlfriend dyed them. Kept them like that afterward. By the way, I'm Keiichi Noa, nice to meet you!"

**Keiichi Noa - Super High School Level Hacker**

"Nice to meet you as well! Hey, did you saw any chick near?" wondered Takoizu, eager to find some girls.

"Yeah, we just met one no long ago..." said Satoru, frowning.

"Where?" hurried the fencer.

Keiichi pointed toward an hallway, in which Takoizu rushed, shouting a goodbye to the duo as he ran to find some girls.

As he turned a corner, what he saw made him thank god, or whichever superior being existed. It was not only one girl, nor a duo of girls, not even a trio! It was a _quatuor_ of girls! It was his lucky day!

The first girl had long, crimson-red hair tied in a high ponytail that reahed her waist with choppy bangs and bright blue eyes. Fairly tall, she had a dusting of freckles on her face and piercings up her ears. She wore a bright yellow unzipped sweat-shirt with various paint splatters on it over a white, paintless v-neck shirt with dark blue skinny jeans and black boots.

The second one was a bit on the short side, with a skinny, but athletic body. Her light blond hair fell hlafway down her back while her eyes were a light blue-green color. As she passed her left hand through her hair, Takoizu noticed a scar on its back. The girl wore a white wide-strap tank tope with a blue wave pattern on the front with ripped jeans and blue flip-flops. An energy bracelet entoured her right wrist.

The third girl had a short stature and fairly long hair having a mid-brown color. Her eyes were a beautiful mix of green, blue and grey that resembled the sea. She wore a simple outfit, consisting of a dark black jacket over a white shirt and jeans.

The last girl had long somewhat messy brown hair ( Picture here, remove the spaces! - : / / s t a . s h / b) Her bangs fel above her round blue eyes and she wore a blue maid outfit with a white tie and a white apron, plus a white headband in her hair and a white bow with its ends blue on the back of her dress. White socks and blue girls' school shoes completed the outfit.

"Hey girls!" said Takoizu, carefully 'analyzing' their appearance.

"Hey! I'm Chizuru Adachi!" said the red-haired girl, smiling.

**Chizuru Adachi - Super High School Level Painter**

"I'm Choco Monrova!" said the brown-haired girl, smiling a closed eyes smile.

**Choco Monrova - Super High School Level Maid**

"My name is Manami Kurokawa." quietly said the third girl, sheepishly smiling.

**Manami Kurokawa - Super High School Level Landscape Photographer**

"Ayano Ikeda." said the second girl, greeting him with a nod.

**Ayano Ikeda - Super High School Level Professional Swimmer**

"Ayano Ikeda? I already saw you at the Olympics! You're a really great swimmer!" smiled Takoizu. He was clearly thinking about Ayano, wearing her swimsuit in the swim competition. His stare slowly lowered and when Ayano noticed, she slapped his face, a red mark now marking the boy's face.

"Ouch..." whined the boy, rubbing his sore cheek.

"Pervert." groaned Ayano, walking away.

"So, we shall leave. See ya later mister!" cheerfully said Chizuru, smiling. "Let's run away from the pervert!" She whispered to Choco, who laughed ansd started to run with Chizuru, Ayano and Manami following close behind, walking fast.

Takoizu sighed. Well, his first encounter with girls wasn't so bad... Time for a second try! Having find his determination once again, he set himself on his search of other firls to talk to.

Again, luck decided to be on his side as he found a duo of girl. Really, he was pleased with the number of girls, as it over-powered the numbers of guys at the moment.

The first girl had green eyes and choppy red hair that reached her chin. Tall and pale, she seemed to have some muscles compared to the other girls he saw, namely Choco. She wore a sleeveless black top with a high collar and fairly baggy black pants. She finished the outfit with a pair of black combat boots.

The second girl had a well-mannered and healthy body posture with a slim built and a regular, well-toned peach-pink colored skin. Her eyes were dull grey well her hair were navy blue with higlights and black streaks, in a wavy, waist-length hairstyle with straight bangs that are tucked onto the side with a hair clip. She wore a typical elbow-long-sleeved sailor girl uniform, but white with a dark brown ribbon along with a dark brown knee-length skirt.

"Hey! I'm Haruna Takahashi!" the second girl introduced herself, extending her hand for Takoizu to shake. the boy noticed a small scar on her palm and a ring with a black and white soccer ball circled one of her finger.

**Haruna Takahashi - Super High School Level Soccer Player**

"The name's Ichiro Takoizu!" replied the fencer, shaking her hand.

"I'm called Texas Church, but you can call me Tex." said the first girl, nodding to greet him.

**Texas Church - Super High School Mercenary**

"Why do you have an english name?" wondered Takoizu, tilting his head to the left.

Tex laughed softly before answering. "My father was an soldier from USA stationed in Japan when he met my mother. They got married and lived there, but I was born when they were in vacation in USA. My father, who cruely lacked creativity, named me after the state they were in, which was Texas. That's basically why I have an english name." politely smiled Tex.

"Ooooooh I understaaaaand." said Takoizu, nodding.

"Do you know where is the 'presentation room'? We found a note indicating that we should meet there..." began Haruna, uncertain.

A presentation room? What was that?

"Well, we can search for it together!" smiled the fencer and the girls nodded. Takoizu smiled, following the girls. Hey, it seemed there was some pretty girls around... Whichever place it was, he didn't mind staying here for some time!

* * *

A blond boy yawned, waking up. The only thing he remembered was going inside Hope's Peak Academy... And here he was, laying on a luxurious bed. Yawning again, he stood up, quickly checking himself in the mirror. He wore the same clothes than when he blacked out, the teal swear-shirt with the picture of the fox from Courage the cowardly dog pictured on it, the plain black pants and black combat boots.

Yawning for the third time, he exited the room to see a short girl standing in the hallway, her already light pink, curly hair fading in an even lighter pink. She had childish, round peach eyes slightly hidden by her bangs and a pale skin. She wore a cute, simple gothic lolita dress with thigh-high socks and white flats. She was holding a huge bunny plushie, hiding her face behind it.

"Hey! I'm Haruki Hattori!" said the blond boy, smiling kindly. "What's your name?"

**Haruki Hattori - Super High School Level Firework Expert**

"Kosuke Tsubasa." answered the girl, staring at him.

**Kosuke Tsubasa - Super High School Level Dollmaker**

"You have weird eyes." continued the short girl, her wide eyes strangely looking at him.

Surprised, Haruki let out a nervous laugh. He kept forgotting that, to others, his eyes were indeedly weird. The upper portion of his irises were vivid green, while the other part was vivid pink.

"Hehe, guess so..."

The girl just stared at him with her big, round eyes as she slowly walked away, only stopping to look at him as she disappeared at a corner. Shaking his head, the boy continued his mindless wandering to encounter a rather short boy with a slim build. At first glance, Haruki couldn't decided if it was a boy or a girl because of the androgynous feature the person had, but belonging to the short, light green shaggy hair the person had, the lond decided that it was probably a guy. He also had cyan eyes and wore a grey shirt with abstract patterns around it, with short black pants and black shoes.

"Hey! I'm Haruki Hattori!" cheerfully said the blond, waving toward the shorter boy as he walked toward him.

"The name's Nozomu Akarui, but you can call me Nozu." answered the boy, smiling.

**Nozomu Akarui - Super High School Level Artist**

They talked a bit, before Haruki decided to wandered some more, in search of a more talkative friend, as Nozu was quite the quiet type. As Haruki bounced around the place, looking at the beautiful paintings hung in the hallways and the marvellous sculptures here and there, he bumped into someone, who proved itself to be a violet-eyed girl. She was rather tall and had a fair skin and a slender build. Delicate features were framed by long crimson hair tied into a low ponytail She wore a red blouse with black bras and long green-bluish Jean along with white shoes. A necklace with a amethyst tear-shaped pendant hung around her neck.

"Ah, sorry!" said the firework expert, helping the girl standing up.

"I'm fine!" said the girl, smiling.

"You sure?" wondered a boy Haruki hadn't noticed. He was shorter than the girl, wearing a black reddish zipless hoodie with dark brown colors inside and no sleeves. He also wore a dark red stringed shirt, grey pants with a black belt and black shoes. He had somewhat messy and spiky blond hair and yellow, cat-like eyes. He reminded Haruki of Kano Shuuya, a character of Kagerou Project, a manga he liked. They truly looked similar, when Haruki thought of it.

"Yeah! I'm fine, okay? By the way, I'm Sao Niven!" said the redhead, shaking Haruki's hand.

**Sao Niven - Super High School Level Sojutso Practitioner**

"Nice to meet you! I'm Ryuu Sakushi!" said Kano's clone, smiling.

**Ryuu Sakushi - Super High School Level Doctor**

"Haruki Hattori's the name!" cheerfully answered the blond, grinning.

"Did you saw other people? Sao and you are the only I met so far..." wondered Ryuu, sighing.

"Yeah, I met a guy named Nozomu! He's great, even though a bit too much quiet for me... There was also this strange girl, Kosuke." answered Haruki, lifting his shoulder.

"Well, let's go meet them. See ya later, Haruki!" said Sao, waving goodbye like Ryuu as they left.

Haruki returned the gesture, before continuing his mindless walk in the hallway. After some time, he spotted a duo talking. One of them had short, somewhat spiky at the back, bluish-black hair and heterochromatic eyes - one silvery grey, one prussian blue -, with a pale skin and light freckles across his (or her) nose. A white button-down shirt, the sleeves rolled up to the elbow, under a bluish-grey vest with a low, round collar and a baby blue never-ending scarf plus a necklace having a golden key pendant consisted of the outfit, plus plain black pants, a baby blue belt with long suspenders of the same color, going down to the ankle. Black combat boots, a puffin plush pendant attached to his belt, black fingerless gloves and many bracelets completed everything. Haruki couldn't decide if it was a guy or a girl, but if it was a guy, he had some feminine features...

Beside, a grey-eyed boy with black hair stood. He wore a black jacket, a scarf varying in shades of grey, black pants and boots. He was tall and slender, thin and good-looking. Haruki remembered seeing him somewhere, but where exactly?

"Hey! I'm Komaru Motochika. Please to meet you!" said the blond boy, his voice smooth and soothing.

**Komaru Motochika - Super High School Level Voice Actor**

"I'm Haruki Hattori! Please to meet you as well!" answered the black-haired boy, smiling cheerfully.

"Fufu, hello Hattori-sama. I'm Mao Aoki." said the bluish-black-haired girl or boy, even if Haruki thought it may be a boy, given the somewhat low voice, a bit low for a girl.

"Mao-chan is my bodyguard. Luckily, I met her no long ago. It seems we were both brougth here!" added Komaru, smiling.

**Mao Aoki - Super High School Level Bodyguard**

"Bodyguard?" asked the blond, surprised.

"I may be short and be a girl, but I know how to fight, Hattori-sama." answered Mao, grinning.

Haruki nodded, feeling a bit dumb. At least, he hadn't need to ask her what gender she was... Or called her a guy, not knowing she was a girl.

"Anyway, we must take our leave. There was a note indicating to meet into presentation room, whatever this is..." said Mao as they left.

"See you later, Ruki-pyon!" shouted Komaru, waving as Haruki waved back.

The blond boy continued his wandering a bit, before deciding to got to this meeting. Trying to find the 'presentation room', he spotted a guy wearing a full, black suit, his long brown hair tied into a low ponytail.

"Hey, do you know where is the presentation room?"

The boy stared at him with his red orbs. Haruki stared back at him, determinely waiting for the answer.

After five minutes, the boy sighed, pointing toward a door.

"Thank you!" smiled Haruki, opening the door to see a blue flash passing him front of him.

The blond turned, seeing the brown-haired boy hugged by a girl in a maid outfit.

"Uteeeeen!"shouted the maid, laughing.

**Uten Monrova - Super High School Level ?**

Haruki deduced that they were twins, by their similar looks. Smiling, the boy entered the presentation room.

The room had no furniture, just a stage with a podium. Many people occupied the room, all waiting for something to happen. The blond boy joined Komaru and Mao, who were talking to Kosuke, or at least, trying to make her talk.

"Ko-chan, what's your favorite animal?" wondered Komaru, smiling kindly. Kosuke frowned, pointing to her bunny.

"Motochika-sama, I don,t think she will answer your questions, especially such dumb ones..."

"Mao-chan! Didn't I already told you to call me Chika-kun? Stop with the formalities!"

"Why Chika, anyway? Why make a nickname out of your family name?"

"Because Koma or Maru sucks, while Chika is just fine. So call me Chika!"

Suddenly, out of nowhere jumped a dark skinned, blue-eyed boy, with curly blak hair, a muscuar built and a rapier on his back, shouting: "Bow chika bow wow!" before running toward a group of girls.

The quatuor stared at him with wide eyes, before Komaru laughed, shaking his head.

"What a weirdo! So, Kosuke, why don't you wanna talk?"

A loud noise erupted, saving Kosuke from answering. A bear toy appeared on the podium, emitting an horrid laugh. It's right side was white with a normal eyes and mouth, while the left side was black with an evil-looking red eye and evil grin.

"Upupu! Welcome to the manor of despair!" said the bear with a strident voice.

"What the?..." was Komaru reactions, while Mao just walked toward the stage, taking a closer look. Kosuke had her wide eyes opened even more wide, staring at the bear.

A crimson-haired girl beside, somewhat resembling Sao, muttered "What the hell..." while a the girl dressed in a maid outfit commented on how the bear was cute whil the suit guy just said that it looked dumb. A boy with blond hair and dark eyes just smiled, like if he just remembered a good memory while the others had curious or surprised reactions.

"What are you? Who are you?" wondered Mao, glaring at the bear.

"I am Monokuma! The principal of Hope's Peak Academy!"

"What kind of sick joke is this?" wondered a red-haired girl.

"A bear couldn't be the principal, dumbass." retorted Mao, annoyed. "Especially not an animatronic bear without any intelligence."

"Ah, you're right..." the bear sweatdropped. "A bear is not disposed to direct a school..."

"I am!"

Suddenly, a boy jumped on the podium, kicking the bear who exploded in the air above the surprised students. The boy looked like a humanized version of the bear. The right side of his hair was white, while the left was black. His right eye was black, while the left was red. He had sharp teeth and wore an hoodie with bear ears, half white, half black. Same for his pants, white on the right, black on the left. Even the shoes complied to this strange thematic. He looked around their age, suprisingly. Haruki mostly awaited a young boy wearing such a outfit...

"Now, let me explain you what's happening!" said the boy, smiling evilly. He had the same voice as the bear. "I'm Monokuma, the principle. I am here to introduce you the new program we offer. Through all the experience, you will be restrained into the territory of the Manor Of Despair. The program consist of imprisoning you in a area - the Manor Of Despair, for you - to test your despairing levels. Their is only one way to leave the program."  
"What is it?" asked Komaru, frowning.

"Graduation, obviously! To graduate, you shall eliminate one of your classmate... Without getting caught! Upupu!"

"Uuuuuuh what?" said Haruki, his eyes wide open in shock.

"Stabbed, strangled, drowned, any way are good!" said the boy, smiling.

"This is atroceous!" said a girl, which Haruki recognized as Haruna, a soccer player he had seen on TV.

"Upupu, just remember that it is the ONLY way to ever get out of here... By the way, here are your Electronic ID, which contains the rules of the building. See ya, bastards!"

The boy then disappeared, leaving them in confusion. They went to search their own ElectroID, reading the rules.

"I don't understand... What's happening?" whispered Haruki, tired.

Suddenly, they heard some noise, which came from various speakers.

"Night Time now begins. The presentation room will be closed. Good night bastards!" said 'Monokuma' as the lights went off.

"Let's go sleep. Forget what this dude said: it's probably just a stupid joke. Let's meet tomorrow in the dining room to discuss this." reasoned Mao and everyone left, the doors locking behind them. Haruki sighed, walking toward the room he woke up in. He didn't understood what happen... Maybe tomorrow, they would be able to figure things out?

God... It was so sudden!

As Haruki thought, he bumped into someone, sending both on the floor. "Hey, watch were you are walking!" said a short boy with a rather high voice for a boy.

He resemble Kosuke with long pink hair fading in lighter pink tied in a low ponytail with a bow and peach eyes. He wore a black button-down shrirt, a pink tie and black pants.

"Sorry... I'm Haruki Hattori!"

"Kou Tsubasa."

"Is Kosuke your sister?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Uhm... You missed the principal speech." said Haruki, not knowing what to say.

"Yeah, I know, Kosuke told me about it. She let me sleep while she wandered off."

"Where is she now?"

"Sleeping. You should do the same." said Kou before disappearing inside his room. Haruki stared a while at the door, before leaving to his own room, letting himself fall on the bed.

There was strange people here... The headmaster on the top of the list. Haruki just hoped that what he said was false...


	2. Chapter I Part II - (Ab)normal Days

**I tried to make small appearance of everyone... But we'll see more of them in the investigation. I don't know how to call this chapter, I think that it's pretty random? Anyway. Finally, an update! :D I was busy with my family coming over and all... But anyway. AN UPDATE. XD**

Komaru awoke at Monokuma's annoncement, yawning. He dressed up, brushed hi steeth, well, he did whatever you do the morning, thinking about what the strange boy had said. Sighing, he gave up to make sense of it and exited his room, seeing Mao leaning on the wall beside the doorframe.

"Motochika-sama." she greeted him, waving lazily.

"Chika." corrected the blond, smiling before giving her a hug. The black-haired girl pushed him away as he laughed. "Still don't like being hugged, huh?" The girl huffed in response, walking toward the kitchen, the voice actor followingclose behind. "Eeeeeh, Mao-chaaaaan, why don you don't like when I huuug you?" sing-sang the boy.

"No touchy me, that's all."

"Eh? We can't touch you? So what if I do this?" wondered Komaru, lightly touching the bodyguard's shoulder as she glared at him.

"Dumbass." she sighed, disappearing behind a corner.

"Mao-chan! Wait for me!"

Unable to find the short girl, Komaru sighed, trying to find the kitchen in the maze of halls and doors. When he finally found it, after 10 minutes of wandering, he opened the door to see a total chaos.

Takoizu was being yelled at by Tex and Sao, Keiichi laughing beside, while Haruki was eating _cake_, while it was _morning_. Haruna kicked a soccer ball, which ended its course in Nozu's face after having nearly hit Ryuu, while Kosuke was sipping her tea, her bunny plushie sitting beside her. Manami and Ayano calmly talked as Choco was talking to Uten, while Mao stood behind male Monrova twin, holding pair of scissors, clearly intending to cut the boy's long hair.

Quickly, as Mao was about to close the scissors' blades, Komaru circled her waist with his arms, pulling her away from the boy. "Motochika-sama, let me go!" fumed the blue-haired girl, trying to escape the boy's grip.

"Nope." simply answered Komaru. " Why did you want to cut Uten-chan hair? And I told you to call me Chika!"

"He is a boy and he has longer hair than me. Boys shouldn't have such long hair!" angrily replied Mao, still trying to break free from the boy's arms.

"Are you jealous of his hair?"  
"Nah! Long hair are a malediction. Guys just shouldn't have long hair, okay?"  
"What if I let my hair grow to such an extent?"  
"I'll cut off your head."

"Wah! So scary, Mao-chaaaan! Just don't alter my face; I wanna keep it handsome, not distorted or scarred in any way."

"You are a complete idiot, Motochika-sama."  
"Ah, you love me anyways."

"Hey lovebirds, go take a room!" laughed Takoizu. Komaru's eyes widened as his cheeks reddened. Quickly, his hands covered hi face, letting fall Mao in the process, who landed on the floor with a grunt. The boy than ran away, leaving a laughing Takoizu behind. "This guy... Did he just really ran away because of what I said? I didn't thought he had an innocent mind..."

"Motochika-sama is a weird person. Takoizu-sama, such joke are inappropriate and you shall be punished to have said such a thing." answered Mao in a monotone voice, her fae void of any emotions.

"What?" Takoizu sweatdropped, wondering what the short girl would do... Receiving a punch right in the face.

"Takoizu-sama, remember to not say such things." said the bodyguard, leaving to go get breakfast.

Meanwhile...

"Usaji-kun, don't you think these person are all weird? We cannot trust them, can we?" wondered Kosuke, sipping her tea.

Beside, Haruki stopped eating the _generous_ amount of sweets on his plate and stared at the pink-haired girl, who continued to talk to her bunny. "Hey, Tsubasa-san, where is your brother?"

"Sleeping. He stayed up all night, so he will be sleeping for a while." responded the girl, her voice barely above a whisper.

"Hm. So, is uhm... Who is Usaji-kun?"

"Him." Kosuke pointed the bunny plush, who sat on the chair beside her.

"Ah. Well... Hello, Usaji-kun. I am pleased to make your acquaintance." smiled the blond as the dollmaker chuckled.

"He is pleased too. He likes you." stated the girl, beofre going back to sip her tea.

The girl didn't seemed open to more discussion, therefore, the firework expert looked around, searching someone to talk to. Everyone was now in the dining room, except Kou and Komaru, the latter having ran out of the room for an unknown reason.

Suddenly, Chizuru hopped onto one of the table, smiling. "I don't now where we got stuck or why we are here. But we should investigate the place! We may be able to find an exit or a way to contact the exterior! Or just check if we reall are imprisoned here. Anyway, we should investigate!"

"Knowing where we are would be indeedly great." agreed Tex, leaving the room. "Let's report what we found here, at lunch."

Most agreed and separated to investigate.

Satoru was still sleepy, but Monokuma's annoncement had awaken him for good, meaning he hadn't been able to fall asleep once again. He yawned, heading toward a random door, opening it to find Komaru, sitting in a corner.

"Komaru-kun? Are you okay?" wondered the blond boy.

"Go away." Komaru answered. His head rested on his knees, his arms covering it.

"But.. Did something happened?"

"No."

"You sure?"

"No."

"Do you want me to go away?"

"No."  
"Do you want me to stay?"

"No."

"What time is it?"

"No."

"Why do you keep answering no?"

"No."

"Are you listening?"

"No."

"Why do you act like this? Did something happened with Mao-chan?"  
"WHY WOULD SOMETHING HAVE HAPPEN WITH HER? CAN'T I JUST SIT IN A CORNER AND DO NOTHING? WHY DO I NEED TO HAVE A REASON TO BE SITTING HERE? I LIKE SITTING IN CORNERS AND DOIN NOTHING AND JUST THINKING SO JUST GO AWAY AND LET ME PERFOM MY FAVORITE PAST-TIME."

Satoru's eyes widened, staring at the voice actor, ho had not move a millimeter as he talked, loudly. "Fine... But if there is anything tell me."

"THERE'S NOTHING THAT HAPPENED I JUST LIKE SITTING IN CORNERS! LEAVE ME ALONE, WOULD YOU?"

"Uh, yeah. Uh, we decided to investigate the place, by the way... Just to say." said the archer, frowning at the boy's weird behaviour. This one, upon hearing the news, bounced, standing up.

"Oh really? Can I investigate with you?" he wondered, a smile appearing on his lips.

"Weren't you occupied with your favorite past-time?"  
"Ah, well, I saw this gallerie yesterday, before the appearance of this Monokuma dude. But Mao dragged me to the presentation room and he did his speech and I forgot... So I didn't lookd at it. But now that I remember, I wanna check it out." stated the boy, smiling a closed-eyes smile before grabbing the boy's arm. "Let's go!"


	3. Chapter I Part III - (Ab)normal Days

**So loooooong! But I decided to put all the investigations in one chapter, so everyone would be seen! YEAH! **

**If anyone is willing to help me, I need to find an original way to say a recipe from my school's play audition. Yeah. **

**Anyway! I'm sorry for the wait! I hate school so much... My shoulder hurt because of PE and my numerous fall in figure skating (in which class, we played hockey once, with the blades of our ice skates. It was fun, but tiring!)**

**Well, for the New Year, I hope you have what you desire, a really good year AND THAT YOU PASS YOUR SCHOOL YEAR WITHOUT ANY TROUBLE! YEAAAAAAH! Because failing a year must sucks. I also wish for fellow writers to get rid of their writer's block and that inspiration find their way to them. :3**

Komaru kept pulling on Satoru's arm, effectively dragging him to the gallery. The walls were covered in picture while sculptures stood here and there, figurines were scattered on the low tables dispersed in the room.

"Hm? Why are there X marked on their faces?" wondered aloud Komaru, tracing his finger along the pink line.

Satoru turned, seeing many portraits lined up, a pink X painted over. Before the line of pictures stood a sculpture of a woman hugging a bear plushie, an exact replica of Monokuma bear version.

"There's only... 1, 2... 10, 11... Seventeen portraits without an X." stated the voice actor.

"Why, though?" replied Satoru, frowning.

"No idea!" cheerfully replied the other male, skipping over to a table holding eighteen dolls. He took one, squinting.

The doll had a short, boyish haircut shining in the color of dark blue. Dull heterochromatic eyes stared back at him, freckles lightly dusting the cheeks of the doll. "Is it... Mao-chan?" wondered Komaru, his eyes widening upon his realization.

"It looks like her..." replied the archer, picking a random doll to face his own features plastered on the toy's face. "That's... me!"

"It seems like each one of us is represented as a doll!" declared Komaru, smiling. "Imma show that to Mao-chan!" cheered the boy, running away to find the bodyguard.

Left alone, Satoru sighed, putting down his doll. All dolls had a student counterpart, except one, strangely ressembling Kosuke, but at the same time being different. He took it, the low, pink ponytail swinging left and right as Satoru lifted the doll. Who was he?

* * *

"It is so huuuuuge!" laughed Takoizu, spinning on himself in a large room, taking in all the details. The walls were colored in velvet red and a intricate, delicate golden design was painted over the black, shining floor. The ceiling was extremely high, painted stars illuminating the dark blue, almost black sky like golden specks of lights. Thick, heavy red curtains, a shade darker than the walls, fell from the ceiling to the floor, covering the windows. Black and golden velvet chair stood in a corner, a table in front. Two circular staircase led to each side of a balcony, golden vines were twirled around its ramp.

"It's beautiful..." stated Manami, smiling as Choco quickly climbed the black stairs with the same golden design than on the floor. The maid tried to open the huge double doors, without any succes. Soon enough, Uten joined his twin, joining force with her. But the doors didn't budged.

"It's locked!" announced Choco, descending the stairs as quickly as she climbed them.

"What is this room?" wondered Takoizu, scooting near the maid.

"A ball room." monotonously answered Uten, protectively placing himself between Choco and the fencer.

Manami chuckled at their behaviour, walking toward the long curtain, pushing them aside to see metal plates bolted in. Her eyes widened and she called out for the trio who rushed beside her.

"The windows... We really can't get out?" wondered Choco, her eyes tearing up. Her brother frowned, placing a recomforting hand on her shoulder.

"Maybe the others... Will find something?" said Takoizu, smiling lightly. He truely hoped so, at least.

Suddenly, Haruna entered in the ball room, kicking a soccer ball right in the boy's face. "Hehe! This would do a great soccer field! We just need the goal! It's PERFECT!"

"But.. It's a ball room... Which is used to hold ball, not soccer game..." stated Manami, confused.

"What's the difference? Let's play!"

* * *

Tex Keiichi and Mao stood in the presentation room, inspecting each millimeter of the room in search of the provenance of Monokuma. He did had jumped out of nowhere before kicking that plush.

"Where did this fucking thing appeared from?" wondered Tex, anger piercing through her voice.

"Heh, I doubt it is a human in the first place..." mentioned Mao, who kicked the podium.

"Well, if he isn't human, he must be some kind of robot with an artificial intelligence or something like that..." answered Keiichi.

"Such a lively artificial intelligence can't hasn't been create yet." stated Tex, frowning.

"Well, Chihiro Fujisaki did." explained the hacker, feeling the cold stare of Mao on his back while Tex sighed.

"Technology... It advance so much..."

The trio went back to their activity, Tex lightly hitting the walls to see if there was no hidden passages while Mao inspected the podium and Keiichi, the floor, to see if there was any hiding trap.

"Where could be this fucking little dumbshit anyway? He can't have disappeared just like that!" noticed Tex.

"Well, he may have disappeared by the same way he appeared here..." suggested Keiichi.

"Or maybe he is gone, monitoring us far from here?" proposed Mao, a smirk adorning her lips at the idea.

"Surprise mutherfucker!"

"WAH!" screamed Keiichi, jumping into Mao's arms. The girl, at first confused, shurgged, then threw the boy over her head. **(A/N: I'm sorry I couldn't resist!)** She then faced Monokuma, who was rolling on the floor, laughing loudly.

"What are you doing here asshole?" shouted Tex, glaring at the monochrome boy.

"Prove you that I was still there!"

"We sooooo wished to see you." sarcastically answered Keiichi, who had stood up.

"Your presence is not required. You can retire immediately." stated Mao in a monotome voice, crossing her arms.

"Oh! The oh-so polite Aoki-saaaaaan! You didn't changed at all, did you?" wondered Monokuma, a cat smile forming on his lips.

"Do I know you?" replied the bodyguard, frowning.

"No, but I do~" he winked at her, causing her to frown, before leaving the room. "I have other things to check, see ya later, bastards~"

"What the fuck was that?" wondered Tex, frowning, before Komaru rushed into the room, shoving a doll in Mao's face.

"Look Mao-chan! That's you!" beamed the voice actor, a wide smile spread on his lips. The bodyguard took the doll, noticing it really did looked like her. "Everyone of us has a doll ressembling them!"

"Where di you find that?" wondered Keiichi and Komaru motioned them toward the door, smiling.

"Follow me~"

* * *

"Seventeen bedrooms, one for each of us, minus the principal." stated Ayano, sighing.

"I guess we all have that mini-bathroom, right?" said Chizuru, receiving a nod from the others.

"I found a small toolbox in one of my drawer... It contains a hammer, a scredriver and other similar things..." stated Nozomu.

"Me too! It is really weird!" continued Ryuu, his eyes widening.

"I found a sewing kit... Maybe girls receive sewing kits while boys get toolboxes?" wondered Sao, crossing her arms on her chest.

"It is probable!" replied the doctor, smiling.

"In fact, it is the truth!" The cinquet turned toward the voice, seeing Monokuma leaning on the wall, smirking. "For the boys, little tools to hammer their victims to death! For the ladies, sewing kit with a details anatomic schema showing the human's body weak point."

"What? Do you mean you gave us that so we could kill someone else with it?" wondered Sao, anger building up inside her.

"Upupupu... It's why you're all here after all~" Monokuma sing-sang.

"Jerk!" fumed Sao.

"Whatever he does for us to kills each other, we won't. We're not dumb." stated Ayano as Chizuru cheerfully agreed.

"Yeah! Nobody will kill anybody! We will survive through this alltogether! The police force will find us and we will be saved, with zero deaths!" she beamed, clapping her hands happily.

"Or so you think~" replied Monokuma, skipping to the corner, where he disappeared.

"Freak..." mumbled Sao.

"He's wrong, right?" wondered Nozomu, worried.

"Obviously that he is wrong!" assured Ryuu, before Chizuru continued.

"We will all be saved! Don't worry!"

* * *

"So, Kooosuke-san, who gave you Usaji-kun?" wondered Haruki. He just came back from is short inspection of the kitchen, where he ate more than he inspected. When he had came back to the dining room, he had found Kosuke still there and decided to alk to her, killing time before the others reported what they found.

"Someone."

"Was it Kou?"

"No."

"Your parents?"

"No."

"Who then?"

"Someone you don't know."

"Alright then... How is Kou?"

"I don't know, I should go check up on him... And take a nap, by the same time." answered the dollmaker, yawning before she left. Haruki stood there, feeling a bit left alone. After all, the only person around had just gone take a nap... He was tore apart by going explore something else, or just staying here until the others come back... His choice settled upon going to eat food, once again.

As he came back to the dining room, holding a plate of cake, he found, at his surprise, somebody aready back. Satoru was leaning on the wall, holding a doll in his hand.

"Hey, Satoru-kun!" greeted Haruki, smiling.

"Hey. Do you know who is this guy?" wondered the archer, showing the doll. Haruki immediately recognized Kou, despite the short meeting he had with him.

"It's Kou Tsubasa, Kosuke's twin... Why?"

"Well, there was dolls representing each of us... As I didn't saw this guy, I thought he might be the Mastermind or something..." replied Satoru as the blond nodded.

"Sure."

"Do you know where he might be?"

"Well, his sister is gone to check him up... He apparently had a hard time falling asleep yesterday, so he slept all morning. Maybe he's awake now."

"I'll go check that... Thanks!"

"No problem!"

Satoru left while Haruki sat at the table, savouring his chocolate cake. Suddenly, he heard the door swing open and someone walk in, causing him to look up from his delicious treat. Kou had walked in, yawning before plopping down on a chai beside him.

"Hello!" chirped Haruki, smiling as Kou answered with a faint grunt, his head falling on his crossed arms on the table."How are going?"

"Fine."

"Wanna eat something?"

"No."

"Uhm, Satoru wanted to see you, he just passed... It's a shame you haven't see each other, as he left mere seconds before you entered."

"Too bad for him."

"By the way, everyone went investigating and they will come back and reported what they found."

"Whatcha doing here, then?"

"I investigate the kitchen."

"What are you guys even searching for?"

"An exit, obviously. We have to-"

"That hope is foolish. We are locked here, with no exit possible. This guy want us to _kill each other_. Why would he let us escape so easily? He want us to die _here_. We _can't_ get out. No need to investigate the whole place to understand that. We are prisoners, nothing less, nothing more. We are doomed to kill each other won't _ever _be able to get out. Face it already."

Just as Haruki was about to respond, the door opened on the others, who flowed in the dining room.

"Let's report what we found." annonced Tex.

"All boys were equipped with a toolbox in their rooms while girls have a sewing kit." stated Ryuu, Chizuru cheerfully nodding beside.

"We found no trace of traps or anything in the presentation room." stated Mao.

"We found a gallery full of painting and sculptures! There was also dolls representing each of us." continued Komaru.

"We found a ballroom with stairs." added Choco.

"But the doors were locked and the windows had metal plates bolted in." finished Manami.

"Not any doors leading outside? Nothing?" wondered Haruki, frowning.

"Nothing." sighed Ayano.

"Told ya." plainly stated Kou, staring right in Haruki's eyes. "There is no escape from this place."


	4. Chapter I Part IV - (Ab)normal Days

**Update day is today! Haha. It's actually just a way for me to cope with my stress, as I'll think of your reviews instead of over-worryin over the audition. I wrote this chapter all night to be able to post it this morning.**

**Anyway, gotta say I posted a new story that sets pre-despair, something I wanted tl do long ago. It's basically what happened in Hope Peaks before the life of mutual killing. Go check it out, characters from this SYOC and my other one are present, as well as the original characters from the games. The first chapter isn't the best, as I just wanted to cram everyone in, but whatever, it'll probably get better later on. I hope so.  
**

**I woke up this morning to update right away before going to school, but I learned that I had two hours more before going to school, because of bad weather or something like that. I WORKED AL NIGHT TO DO THIS AND THEN I'M TOLD I HAD TWO MORE HOURS. Life hates me.**

"This guy can't be right... We can't be stuck here for real!" whispered Manami, frowning.

"There is no escape. We are truely imprisoned here, though..." responded Nozomu.

"That doesn't mean we have to kill each other! We just have to stay unite until people rescue us!" said Chizuru, pumping her fist.

"Yeah! People _will_ notice our disappearance! They won't have another choice than search for us!" added Ryuu, smiling.

"Unless Monokuma put up an alibi for our disappearance." suggested Keiichi, sighing.

"Gone camping with no internet, no satellite, no way too call anyone... Or a challenge of isolement, something of the like. It is easily do-able." continued Tex, crossing her arms.

"Let's stay positive, shall we? We will be save sooner or later, anyway!" replied Chizuru.

"I hope so..." replied Satoru, before noticing the pink-haired boy sitting beside Haruki. "You! You're Kou right?"

"That is indeedly my name."

"Why were you not there before?"

"Sleeping I was."

"Who says you're not the mastermind?"

"I do."

"Who the fuck is he?" wondered Tex, interrupting the exchange, glaring at the pink-haired boy.

"He is Kou Tsubasa, Kosuke's brother." answered Haruki, smiling awkwardly. Was he really the only one who had met the strange boy?

"Where's Kosuke?" wondered Mao, suspicious.

"Taking her afternoon nap, like usual. If you persist in believing I'm your Mastermind, you will be deceived." responded the boy, leaving the room.

"Well... If it isn't suspicious..." said Takoizu, striking a thiking pose with a hand under his chin, eyeing the door.

"So, what do we eat for lunch?" wondered Haruki as turned to stared at him. "What? I'm hungry!"

* * *

"Already the evening, huh?" said Komaru, sighing as he shook his head. He looked around, seeing nobody in sight, not even Mao. He decided to search for his bodyguard, firstly because, well, she was his bodyguarf, her job was to protect him, and secondly, because he was bored.

Arriving at the gallery, he peeked inside, seeing Mao alongside Tex. Smirking, he bounced on the blue-haired girl, hugging her waist.

"MAOOOO! HOW DARE YOU ABANDON ME ALONE? ME, A LITTLE BOY WITH NO DEFENSE? THAT'S EEEEVIL!" he whined, rather loudly. "SOMEONE COULD HAVE KILLED ME, YOU KNOW! YOU HAVE TO PROTECT ME, YOU KNOW? DON'T ABANDON ME EVER AGAIN! I missed you, Mao-chan..."

The bodyguard glared at him while Tex stifled a laugh. "It has not even five minutes since we saw each other." stated Mao, annoyed.

"Five minute is waaaaaay too long. It seemed like an eternity!" answered Komaru, before pleading "Don't leave me again, Mao-chan... I need you." A puss in boots face accompanied his plead as the girl sighed in exasperation.

"You're annoying AND dumb, Motochika-sama."

"Call me Chika please."

"No."

"Why are you so meeeean?"

* * *

Choco whistled a song as she cleaned her room. She had nothing else to do after all, so she cleaned. She wasn't SHSL Maid for nothing!

Suddenly, she heard the door crack open and she turned to see Haruki, peeking from behind the door.

"Can I enter?"

"Sure!"

"I was wondering.. Uten is your brother, right?" wondered the blond, taking a step inside.

"Yeah, he is my twin!"

"What's his Super High School level?"

"I don't know... I think I forgot it!"smiled Choco, a nervous laugh escaping her lips. Haruki frowned. She didn't knew her own twin's Supr High School Level?

"Why is he so silent?"

"Well, as far as I remember, he always has been distant with other people. But he isn't bad, I swear!" smiled Choco as she continued to clean. "Maybe if you to each others, you'll become friends! Follow me!"

"Sure?" Haruki frowned as Choco dragged him in the hallways in search of Uten. The blond boy was certain the latter would not be befriended so easily, but why not try?

* * *

Uten was beginning to worry. Choco wasn't in her room, or anywhere where he had checked. He was worried, more than worried, for Choco. Where could she be?

That's when he saw it. Blood, on the carpeted floor of the hallway. He hesitantly followed the bloodstains, anguish taking hold of him as his worries. What he saw somewhat lessened his worries, but not enough.

Haruki was sitting, his back against the wall. He seemed to have a cerebral concussion or something of the likes as blood dyed his blond hair in a crimson color. A knife was embedded in his right shoulder, forming a blooming flower around the weapon. His eyes were closed, his skin was pale. Was he...?

Before Uten could go check if the firework expert was still alive, he noticed something else, something blue. He walked over to see Choco slumped against the wall, a thin line of blood painting her hair.

Uten ran to his sister, taking her in his arms. She couldn't... She couldn't be dead! He had swear to protect her...

Suddenly, he heard steps, as people were walking in his direction. The people turned the corner to see what Uten had seen before them.

"I'll go search Ryuu..." mumbled Ayano, leaving to find the mentioned guy. Uten hadn't thought about it: Ryuu was a doctor, he could save them, he could save Choco!

"Do you think... They can survive?" wondered Haruna, worried.

"There's only a low, almost non-existing chance that they do survive." answered Uten, a single tear rolling on his cheek that he wiped almost instantly as they waited for the doctor. He just hoped Choco would survive.


End file.
